paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Undercover/Walkthrough
'Undercover '''is a heist in ''PAYDAY: The Heist. It is one of two heists in the Wolf Pack DLC. Walkthrough The heist begins with the crew starting with their computer setup in one of two locations. The first phase of the heist is for preparations. Various windows and vents are left open around the building which SWAT will later use to enter and snipe the players through, and players can find wooden planks to cover these up. After a few moments, the Taxman initiates a trade with several buyers. The buyers will reveal themselves to be the Police, and the Taxman will barricade himself inside his limo, with the server either being hidden in the trunk or in his shirt. At this point the crew is forced to engage the police. Alex is operating a crane and will lift the limo onto the building. If the server was stored in the trunk then the limo will land on the roof, but crash through the ceiling and be wedged into the northern starcase and need to shoot the cable to make limo fall to ground. If the server was stored under the Taxman's shirt, the limo will land on the balcony on the fron facade of the building. Either way, the crew will have to saw through the limo in order to get taxman out, and break open the trunk with a crowbar if necessary. Sometimes limo will be caught by fire after buzz saw is installed, blocking your vision if you stayed at there. The fire will be put out once taxman is brought out from limo. On occasion, the crane will prematurely let go of the limo, causing it to crash into the building's front balcony. Once the taxman and the server are out of the vehicle, the crew will escort him to their computer setup. The Taxman will not be cooperative so easily, and players will be forced to be aggressive with him, either melee or continue shouting at him in order to get the codes. If you use melee too many times it will cause taxman to be knocked out cold and the crew will have to wait for him to wake up and continue negotiating with him. Three codes need to be input, with the crew negotiating with the Taxman whenever a new code is needed. Meanwhile, the police will continually cut off power to the building throughout the heist, forcing players to flip the circuit breakers located throughout the building. When all of the codes are input and the money is transfered, the crew will have to get to the roof of the building, jump to the neighbouring rooftop, and board a helicopter to escape. Objectives *Prepare to barricade windows, vents and fences to hold law enforcers off *Saw through the limo *Escort taxman to computer setup *Plug server and wire *Obtain the first code *Wait for the computer to upload (switching the power back on and reboot computer when necessary) *Obtain the second code *Wait for the computer to upload (switching the power back on and reboot computer when necessary) *Obtain the third code * Wait for the computer to upload (switching the power back on and reboot computer when necessary) *Escape Gallery Trivia *Both heists in the Wolf Pack DLC require crowbars that must be found. This could be a reference to Valve and Overkill's collabroative level, No Mercy, and how to tease the new level, crowbars from Half-Life and med-packs from Left for Dead were scattered throughout some of the maps. *At the end of the level, there is a gap that the crew must jump over to reach the helicopter. One of them then might shout: "You'll need to be a Persian prince to get over that!" This is likely to be a reference to the platforming in the "Prince of Persia" series of games. *If Alex successfully lifts the limo on to the roof, he yells "Like a glove!". This is a reference to the movie Ace Ventura, where after smashing up a car Ace yells the line in the same way.